Show Me Your World
by littleangelinlove
Summary: AU R/T What if Rory attended Chilton sooner, and fell in love with someone before Dean?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Show Me Your World  
Focus: R/T, of course!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Rating: PG-13 for cussing and other things  
Summary: What if Rory had attended Chilton at the beginning of freshman year, and met someone else before Dean? Takes place sophomore year.   
  
Chapter One:  
  
Rory was at her locker talking to her best friend, Danielle Morris about that weekend's party, after school on Thursday.   
"Are you going to go?" Danielle had asked, opening the locker next to Rory's.  
"Oh, I'm not sure. I think so." Rory said, putting up pictures of people in her locker, along with pictures from cheerleading competitions and football games from this season so far. As Rory was saying this, someone had come up behind Rory and breathed into her ear, "Where's all the pictures of me?" the familiar male voice had asked, leaning against the locker next to Rory's.   
  
Rory laughed, and took out all the pictures of her boyfriend, Tristan DuGrey.   
"I'm getting there! I have to choose my favorites..." Rory said, looking deep in thought.  
"Well... let me help. I look good in all of them." Tristan said, rubbing his fingers on his Chilton uniform and blowing on them. Rory shook her head, and turned her attention back to Danielle.  
  
"Are you and Landon going?" Rory had asked Danielle, referring to the party.  
"I don't know. Probably." Danielle said, "I have to go. Landon's taking me home." Danielle said, before running off.  
"Later." Rory called after her, then turned back to Tristan.  
  
"Are we going to the party this weekend?" Rory asked, putting up a picture of Tristan and herself from a party at Tristan's grandparents a few weekends ago. She also put up Tristan's football picture. A picture of Tristan, herself, Landon, and Danielle from a football game 2 weeks ago. A picture of Tristan sitting at Luke's with his best friend, Jess Mariano, and a picture of herself, Danielle, Landon's twin sister London, Paris, Madeline, and Louise from a dance this summer at the country club.  
"Who's? Nick's?" Tristan asked, opening his own locker to reveal his neat stack of books and pictures of himself and Rory.   
"No, King Edward! Yes, Nick's." Rory said, laughing.  
"Oh, we're going to England?" Tristan asked happily.  
"No, Tristan..." Rory started, only to be cut off by Tristan again.  
"I get to meet the King? No, wait... the King is dead! Oh, maybe I can become the king..." Tristan rambled on, sounding more and more like a Gilmore every day.  
"Tristan!" Rory screamed, waving her hands in front of his face.  
"Do you think Queen Elizabeth will think I'm pretty?" Tristan asked, looking in the mirror in Rory's locker.  
Rory threw her hands in the air after slamming her locker shut, and walked away, laughing.  
"Goodbye Tristan. I'll walk home!" Rory joked, and stopped, knowing he'd run to catch up.  
  
A few moments later, Rory felt Tristan's arm slide around her waist and guide her down the hall.  
"You think I'm pretty." Tristan joked, grinning.  
"Of course, as pretty as a donkey." Rory said, laughter dancing in her eyes. Tristan smirked, while leading her out to the car.  
"Oh, fine, walk home." Tristan joked, acting hurt.  
"Awe, I'm sorry. Did I hurt wittle Twistan's feewings?" Rory asked, leaning up to give him a kiss. Tristan grinned and pushed her lightly against the car he had just gotten for his birthday a few weeks ago at the end of August.   
"Yes, you did. Make it better?" Tristan asked, leaning down for another kiss.  
Rory smiled and gave him another kiss, then pulled away.  
"Come on bible boy, we got to get me home. My dad's coming to visit." Rory said, opening the door.  
  
"Chris is coming back today?" Tristan asked, as he sped out of Chilton's parking lot.   
"Yeah, he's been asking about you. He wanted to make sure I was still with that fine young man. Of course I told him I wasn't, and that I was still with you..." Rory said, reaching over to grab Tristan's hand.  
"Oh, thanks Gilmore. Way to bruise a guy's ego." Tristan said, though grinned at her.   
  
After an hour of talking with Chris and Loralei, Tristan told Rory he had to get home because his parents were going to a charity event and he had to watch his little sister, Emily.   
"Call me?" Rory asked, walking Tristan to his car, and leaning against it.  
Tristan put his hands on Rory's hips, "I have to write that paper for Mr. Medina, so could you get online tonight? So I can type and still concentrate?" Tristan asked, looking into her eyes.  
"Tristan, that paper was assigned two weeks ago!" Rory laughed, putting her hands on top of Tristan's.  
"What can I say, I'm a procrastinator." Tristan grinned, "Get online?"   
"Yeah, I'll be on." Rory said, reaching up to pull him down for a kiss.  
When they broke apart, Tristan grinned, "I love you." He said, before letting go of Rory.  
"I love you, too." Rory said, before walking away from her boyfriend of 10 months.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After eating the pizza Loralei and Chris had ordered, Rory had excused herself from the livingroom where they were watching Good Will Hunting, and went to her room to get online  
  
The moment she had signed on, someone had IMed her.   
  
FootballStudDuGrey: Hey.   
LittleCoffeeAddict: Hey, sorry it took so long. How far are you on your paper?  
FootballStudDuGrey: I'm almost finished... do you want to go to Nick's party tomorrow night?  
LittleCoffeeAddict: Oh, I thought you wanted to go to England.  
  
Rory laughed, Tristan was so cute! 'I love him so much...' she thought to herself.  
  
FootballStudDuGrey: haha, cute. Really, do you want to, though?  
LittleCoffeeAddict: I'll go if you want to go.  
FootballStudDuGrey: Well, I guess we could go for awhile...? Is that cool with you?  
LittleCoffeeAddict: Yeah that's fine.   
  
---Cut to different IM box---  
  
ChiltonsQtest: Hey Ror, are you and Tris goin tomorrow?  
LittleCoffeeAddict: Oh, hey Dani. Yeah, we're going to go for a little while.  
ChiltonsQtest: Oh, yay! Hey, I got to go. If Landon gets on, tell him I'm going tomorrow night, okay?  
LittleCoffeeAddict: Okay, see you tomorrow Dani.  
  
---Cut back to Tristan---  
  
FootballStudDuGrey: I do want to go to England, but the party is closer.   
FootballStudDuGrey: We'll just have to go to England next weekend.  
LittleCoffeeAddict: Oh yes, of course! It's a date *wink*  
LittleCoffeeAddict: Aren't you supposed to be watching Em?   
FootballStudDuGrey: I am, she's on my bed watching The Little Mermaid  
LittleCoffeeAddict: She promised not to watch that movie without me! Hmph  
FootballStudDuGrey: lol, sorry Ror. She begged me!  
LittleCoffeeAddict: Oh fine, all is forgiven.  
  
"Rory, Chris is leaving!" Loralei said, opening the door.  
"Okay mom, hold on." Rory said, smiling at her mom.  
"Oh, talking to bible boy?" Loralei asked, walking over to the computer.  
"Yeah, let me tell him I'll be right back and I'll come out and say bye to dad." Rory said.  
"Sure kid. Tell Tris I said hi." Loralei said, walking out of Rory's room.  
  
LittleCoffeeAddict: Hey, I'll brb. My dad's leaving so I have to go tell him goodbye.  
FootballStudDuGrey: Okay, I'll be right back, too, Em wants something to drink.  
LittleCoffeeAddict: Okay, we'll both brb then.  
FootballStudDuGrey: Ror, stop! The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back  
LittleCoffeeAddict: Okay, okay, I'm getting...  
Auto Response from FootballStudDuGrey: I'm downstairs, if this is Rory, I love you. Be right back guys.  
  
Rory smiled, 'He loves me...' she thought grinning, while putting her away message up and walking out to tell her father goodbye.  
  
When she got back, Tristan had signed off.  
  
FootballStudDuGrey: Hey Ror, sorry, but I have to go. It's later than I thought and I still have to get in the shower and get Em to bed.  
FootballStudDuGrey: I'll try calling you later. I'll pick you up in the morning. I love you. Bye  
FootballStudDuGrey signed off at 10:34 PM  
A/N: Hey, what do you think? This was just a spur of the moment thing. I'm not going to update it unless requested to do so, so let me know what you think of it! 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Show Me Your World  
Rating: PG-13, maybe  
Pairing: R/T, of course, maybe L/L or L/C, and other thrown in for my writing pleasure.  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.... I have gum... but that's quickly disappearing....   
A/N: Just to let you Dean lovers know, I am NOT a fan of Dean.... And I don't like him one bit!   
Summary: Rory and Tristan loveyness *not a word, I am aware*, Rory dissing Dean, and other things.   
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Rory had decided to stay on a few minutes longer, when someone had IMed her with a s/n she hadn't recognized.   
  
Dean79Goalie: Hey, is this Rory Gilmore?  
LittleCoffeeAddict: Yes, who is this?  
Dean79Goalie: Dean Forester, I'm new to S/H. Your friend Lane gave me your s/n.  
LittleCoffeeAddict: Oh she did? Why'd she do that?  
  
Rory was looking at her computer funny, when he phone began to ring.  
"Hello?" Rory had asked, grabbing the phone that was near the computer.  
"Hey Ror." Tristan had breathed into the phone, sounding amazingly sexy.  
"Hey Tris, what's up?" Rory asked, smiling into the phone.   
"Thinking of you, of course. What are you doing?" Tristan asked, lying down onto his bed with one arm behind his head.  
"Talking to some kid I don't know. Dean Forester? He said he got my s/n from Lane." Rory had said, glancing at the computer once again, noticing Dean had IMed her several times.  
  
Dean79Goalie: I've seen you around, I wanted to talk. You don't have a boyfriend, do you?  
LittleCoffeeAddict: Actually, I do.   
Dean79Goalie: Oh... well, maybe when you guys break up...?  
LittleCoffeeAddict: Listen, Dean. I'm sure you're a real nice boy and all, but Tristan and I won't be breaking up anytime soon, and if we did, I'd probably be too upset to even look at another guy. So, unless you want to be friends, and nothing else, I suggest you stop IMing me.   
  
After Rory had said all of that, she put her away message on.  
  
Dean79Goalie: Oh, ugh...  
Auto Response from LittleCoffeeAddict: Hey, I'm on the phone with Tristan, love you baby! If you need something, call me and I might click over, if not, sorry. Try i/ming me some more!   
  
Rory walked over to her bed and rolled onto her side.  
"He probably thinks you're hot." Tristan said, laughing.  
"Oh yes, because I'm just so beautiful." Rory said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
"You are." Tristan said so softly, making Rory smile.  
"You're so cute Tris!" Rory said, referring to his personality, and his looks.  
"You know, Candy said the same thing last night..." Tristan said, a serious note in his voice.  
Rory grinned, "Oh? How is your cousin?" Rory had asked, causing both teenagers to laugh.  
"Good, good, thanks for asking!" Tristan said. *Click*  
"Hey, hold on Tris. Someone's on the other line." Rory had said, before clicking over.  
"Hello?" Rory asked again.  
"Hello, may I talk to Rory please?" A male's voice with which Rory didn't recognize had asked.  
"Sure, may I ask who's calling?" Rory asked, not sure she wanted to talk to this person.  
"Dean." The boy had said. Rory gasped.  
"One... ugh... moment, please." Rory said, before clicking back to Tristan.  
"Tris?" Rory had said, a little shaken up by this Dean kids actions.  
"What's wrong Ror?" Tristan asked, worried for his girlfriend.   
"He's on the other line..." Rory said.  
"Who?" Tristan asked, bolting up on his bed.  
"That Dean kid I was talking to..." Rory had said, ready to call for Loralei who was upstairs in her room.   
"Rory, just hang up on him..." Tristan said, not knowing what to do. When he heard the click, he relaxed a bit, knowing Rory could handle it.  
  
'Why is he calling Rory? Is this guy serious? Next time I'm in Stars Hollow I'm hunting this kid down...' Tristan thought to himself, getting off his bed to put on the R. Kelly CD Rory had bought him when they had first got together.  
  
"Hey, Tris? He's off... but I'm going to go. It's 11 and I need to get some sleep." Rory said, sad to be getting off the phone.  
"Okay babe. I'll pick you up in the morning, and yes, I'll bring coffee." Tristan said, not giving Rory time to ask the inevitable.   
Rory smiled, "Thanks Tris. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." Rory said, "I love you."  
"Sweet dreams, I love you too." Tristan said, getting off the phone.  
  
The next morning, Tristan had arrived, bringing his two favorite Gilmore girls their elixir of life... coffee. After escaping a groveling Loralei, thankful for his attributions of morning coffee, he grabbed Rory's books, and escorted her to his 2002 Mitsubishi 3000 GT.   
  
Settling in, Rory turned up the radio to her favorite song, Tristan and her singing along with Ja Rule and Ashanti, doing an almost perfect imitation of them.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Girl, your stare, those eyes, I love it when you look at me baby  
Your lips, your smile, I love it when you kiss me baby  
Your hips, those thighs, I love it when you fuck me baby   
And I can't, deny, I love it when I'm with you baby  
  
I got a fetish for fuckin you witcha skirt on  
On the backstreet in the back seat of the Yukon  
What's takin so long? I'm gettin anxious  
but patiently waitin for you to tell a nigga to move on  
Between me and you, we can find each other  
flyin abroad in my private G-2  
I ain't tryin to G you, ma I'm tryin to see you  
Bend over, you know how we do it, feet to shoulders  
Bring heat to coldest night, so ferocious  
Now you street promotin the dick game is potent  
Cause in the bed a nigga go hard like Jordan  
Sweat pourin, lovin the way you be moanin  
Grippin the sheets, lookin at me lickin at me  
Cause every woman just wanna be happy  
And it's CRA-ZAY, but BAY-BAY, I.. (love it when I'm witchu baby)  
  
Girl, your stare, those eyes, I love it when you look at me baby  
Your lips, your smile, I love it when you kiss me baby  
Your hips, those thighs, I love it when you fuck me baby   
And I can't, deny, I love it when I'm with you baby  
  
I wanna get away, cause you know like I know  
And there's a better day, a-comin, I'm hooked on your lovin  
Believe me, and when you hold my body  
I know you need me, wait for me bay-bay  
I've been goin half crazy for your love  
And I was told that the sex, better than drugs  
Then get addicted, boy listen  
I'm the only piece of the puzzle you're missin  
Like when we kissin - bye bye bye  
You got a girl that'll - ride ride ride  
So take me, tonight  
And do what you do to me baby  
  
Girl, your stare, those eyes, I love it when you look at me baby  
Your lips, your smile, I love it when you kiss me baby  
Your hips, those thighs, I love it when you fuck me baby   
And I can't, deny, I love it when I'm with you baby  
  
Shorty, are you really gettin bored with me, or him?  
Cause though I play a lot of games, I play 'em to win  
(But then again I'm still young and I'm livin my life)  
You know you're right and I'm the type  
to pull up to your bumper, get your number  
(BABY, I can only help but wonder)  
What life would be without (my sweet baby)  
And you're my baby (holla if you hear me)  
  
You can understand that my love is pain  
And how I feel in vain, it's just a woman thang  
(It's a man's world, but I understand)  
But there's still nothin different boy, stick to the plan  
(You be my down ass, witcha round ass)  
I know I'm feelin you (like you feelin me)  
The way you're holdin my body, the way you touch me  
  
I love when you touch me baby  
All over my body baby  
I love when you kiss me baby  
All over my body baby  
  
I love when you touch me baby  
All over my body baby  
I love when you kiss me baby  
All over my body baby  
  
Girl, your stare, those eyes, I love it when you look at me baby  
Your lips, your smile, I love it when you kiss me baby  
Your hips, those thighs, I love it when you fuck me baby   
And I can't, deny, I love it when I'm with you baby  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they were done singing, Rory just stared out the window until they arrived at Chilton. When they did finally get to Chilton, Rory and Tristan had walked to their respective lockers, which are right next to each other, and got their books for their morning.   
  
"So, what time do you want me to pick you up for the party?" Tristan asked, slamming his locker shut and leaning sideways against it to face Rory.  
"Oh, whenever is fine. What time were you thinking?" Rory asked, her head still in her locker.  
"Well, I was thinking at 8, and then we could leave at 11 or something and go to the expo. For a while?" Tristan asked, looking at Rory.  
"The expo is here this weekend?" Rory asked, finally poking her head out, smiling. (An expo is a carnival where I live that takes places the 3rd week/weekend of September.)  
"Yeah, so, do you want to go?" Tristan asked, wrapping his arm around her waist when Rory had stepped away from her locker.  
"Sure babe, sounds like a lot of fun." Rory said, leaning up to kiss Tristan on the cheek.  
"Cool, so I'll pick you up, 7:30?" Tristan asked, stopping infront of Rory's homeroom, the only class in the morning he didn't share with Rory.   
"Yes. I'll see you next hour." Tristan said, "I love you." Tristan added, before walking down the hall.  
"I love you, too." Rory called after him, stepping into her class, smiling.  
A/N: Sorry this is so short, I'll post more soon! Oh, and this story is pure R/T fluff, so if you don't like it, stop reading it! I'm a true TRORY addict, and it's all about the troryness. If you don't like my story, don't review! 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Show Me Your World  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, please don't sue me!  
Summary: Rory and Tristan fluff, flash backs, and other things  
Reviews: Thanks for the great reviews!! And for people who are like, "Rory would never be like that." It's an AU, I told you that in the summary. If you're against those stories, stop reading, and don't review.  
  
Oh, one more thing! Well... actually a couple. Loralei had gone back to her parents when Rory was 8 and apologized, so Rory already knew a few people, including Tristan. This story takes place at the beginning of October, sophomore year, so they're 16. They started dating in December of their freshman year, okay? Oh, also, Jess is a year older, so he's 17 and junior. In the letters, Jess is 16, and Rory and Tristan are 15.   
  
Chapter Three:  
  
When Rory had taken her seat next to a few of her friends, she unconsciously began to twist Tristan's ring on her finger.   
"Hey Ror, are you and Tristan going to the party tonight?" Stephanie Gordon had asked, sitting in front of Rory.  
"Yeah, we're going for awhile." Rory had told her, then began to take out a notebook Tristan and she had started back at the beginning of freshman year, before they were together, and started reading it. Oblivious to this class. (It's homeroom, nothing goes on in there.)  
  
October 10, 2001  
  
Mar,  
Hey, what's up? This class is so boring. Anyway, I heard Carter Smith likes you. You don't like him, do you? Well... not that I care, or anything.   
-Tristan  
Bible boy,  
Carter likes me!? Wow... he IS kind of cute... eh, just kidding. I knew he liked me already though, he called me last night. I wonder how he got my number... TRISTAN! lol, oh well. I saw you with Summer this morning, do you like her?   
Rory   
Ror,  
Oh yes, I am so into Summer. -Rolls eyes- NOT. She's not really my type, although she sure does like me. Not that I blame her, have you seen me? Of course you have, I've seen you staring at me. I know you want me! lol.   
  
Rory couldn't help but smile at their old small notes, while she flipped ahead a month, and started to read some more.  
  
November 29, 2001  
Tris,  
Hey, you're coming over after school, right? Jess is back from New York again, I wonder how long he'll stay this time. He says he's back for good, but he says that a lot. I think we should have a movie night, tonight... you, Jess, Lane, and me? My mom and dad are going to dinner while he's still in town, so we'll have the house to ourselves. Bring the junk food!   
Rory  
Ror,  
Hey babe, how you doing? I talked to Jess last night, he's pretty set on staying here. Is he going to come back to Chilton, you think? He probably will, he can't stay away from the hoes. Lol, kidding. Okay, I'll bring the junk food, but Lane and you are not making us watch 30 chick flicks and one guy movie. No, no, and no, that is not going to happen tonight. Got it Gilmore?   
Tristan  
Watch it DuGrey, we might not even let you watch a guy movie if you're going to be a guy about it. Lol, that made NO sense, at all, huh? Eh, oh well. Oh, the bell's going to ring, we get to go home! Fun, fun. Meet me at the bus stop? Bye Tris!  
Rory  
  
Rory grinned, they were so stupid last year. Well, he was, Rory thought jokingly to herself. Rory jumped when she heard the bell for the end of homeroom. She laughed silently to herself for being so jumpy, and took out Tristan's and her new notebook that she had written in last year. Although they were 16, they thought keeping a notebook was cute, and it reminded them of how it all started. Rory smiled as she stepped out the door and was instantly greeted by Tristan.  
  
"What took you so long? Daydreaming about me, again?" Tristan asked, taking Rory's books and walking her to their next class, drama.   
"Oh please, why would I put myself through so much torture?" Rory asked, trying to keep a straight face.  
"Sure Gilmore, you remember you said that when I don't let you in my car after school and you have to ride the bus." Tristan said, taking a seat in the auditorium, a few rows back from the stage.  
  
Their playful banter had gone on for a few more minutes, until their teacher, Miss Carter, had come out and announced that she had something to do, and so they could just sit in there and study or talk.   
"So, did Jess finally ask out Paris?" Rory asked Tristan, propping her feet on a seat in front of her.   
"Yup, they're going to Nick's together." Tristan said, taking off his letterman jacket. Ever since Chilton had become uniform optional, he could wear his jacket. Instantly, Rory had grabbed for Tristan's jacket, and put in on. Although it was still fairly warm for it being fall, Rory had been freezing in her flares and American Eagle baby tee.   
"Did I say you could wear my jacket?" Tristan asked, giving Rory a stern look, although his eyes had given his serious tone away. Rory laughed.  
"Since when do I need to ask?" Rory asked, pouting.  
"Since Summer and I started dating behind your back." Tristan said, keeping a straight face.  
Rory punched Tristan in his arm, but laughed.  
"Sure Tris, whatever you say." Rory said, snuggling into his jacket and closing her eyes, prepared to take a nap.  
"What are you doing?" Tristan asked, looking at Rory with amusement.  
"Sleeping..." Rory had said groggily, before dosing off.   
  
Tristan had watched her sleeping peacefully, before he grabbed their notebook, to read what she had wrote last night. He slouched into his bucket seat, which had been surprisingly comfortable, for being in a school, and flipped to her neatly written letter. Before he had a chance to read it though, Michael Jones, one of Tristan's teammates, came up to him.  
  
"Hey DuGrey, are you still going to the expo tonight?" Michael had asked him, flopping down in the seat next to his.  
"Yeah, I'm going." Tristan said, putting his hand on Rory's knee.  
"Cool, what time?" Michael asked, nodding his head to some girls smiling at him.  
"10, maybe. I'm not sure, whenever Ror wants to go, I guess." Tristan said.  
"Well, call my cell if you want to meet up there. Stephanie'll be glad that Rory's going. She was kind of angry when I told her that I was going to go with some of the guys and asked her to come. I'll tell her though, she'll be a little happier, I suspect..." Michael had said, glad that Tristan and Rory were going so Stephanie wouldn't be mad at him.  
"Yeah, I'll talk to you later Mike." Tristan said as Michael got up.  
  
A/N: Well... I don't know where I'm going with this story, but I'm tired, so I'm going to go now. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Show Me Your World Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, please don't sue me! Summary: Rory and Tristan fluff, flash backs, and other things Reviews: Thanks for the great reviews!! And for people who are like, "Rory would never be like that." It's an AU, I told you that in the summary. If you're against those stories, stop reading, and don't review.  
  
Chapter Three Recap:  
  
"Hey DuGrey, are you still going to the expo tonight?" Michael had asked him, flopping down in the seat next to his.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going." Tristan said, putting his hand on Rory's knee.  
  
"Cool, what time?" Michael asked, nodding his head to some girls smiling at him.  
  
"10, maybe. I'm not sure, whenever Ror wants to go, I guess." Tristan said.  
  
"Well, call my cell if you want to meet up there. Stephanie'll be glad that Rory's going. She was kind of angry when I told her that I was going to go with some of the guys and asked her to come. I'll tell her though, she'll be a little happier, I suspect..." Michael had said, glad that Tristan and Rory were going so Stephanie wouldn't be mad at him.  
  
"Yeah, I'll talk to you later Mike." Tristan said as Michael got up.   
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Rory was standing at her locker, talking to Stephanie and Danielle about that night's events.  
  
"So, you guys are going to the expo after Nick's party, right?" Rory asked, shutting her locker and turning to face her two friends. She really didn't like going places without the two of them, because Tristan sometimes forgot she was there and all they did was talk about sports and cars. Which, of course, was completely over her head...  
  
Stephanie smiled, "Yeah, I'm going. I wasn't going to, but when Michael said you were going, I finally agreed." Stephanie, much like Rory, despised being the only girl in the group sometimes.   
  
"How about you, Dani? Are you going?" Rory asked her best friend, Danielle, smiling at her.   
  
Returning the smile, Danielle spoke up. "I'm not sure. If Landon's going, I guess I will. He hasn't really brought it up." Danielle answered truthfully, smiling.  
  
Rory turned her head when she heard Tristan's voice, he didn't sound happy. Danielle and Stephanie, also hearing the commotion down the hall, quickly looked past Rory to see Tristan, Landon, Michael, Austin, and Derek, crowding around Pacey Johnson. None of them looking happy.  
  
Tristan looked furious. Landon looked amused. Michael looked shocked. Austin looked confused. Derek looked like he couldn't believe this dude was messing with them. And Pacey Witter looked scared. The poor junior boy was being ganged up on by five of the most popular sophomores at Chilton and he was shaking.  
  
Rory took off down the hall, walking very quickly, Stephanie and Danielle close behind.   
  
"Tristan!" She said loudly. Turning, Tristan looked at her, his eyes blank. Rory gasped, Tristan's eyes were clouded over, shining a dark blue, sending off a violent vibe.  
  
Getting a somewhat scared expression, Rory stepped back quickly. She didn't have any idea what was going on, but she had a clue of what was about to come.   
  
'He promised he wouldn't get in any fights this year...' Rory thought to herself sadly, the hurt in her eyes. She couldn't think anymore when Tristan began to yell at the other boy.  
  
"What exactly did you think you were going to do?!" Tristan asked loudly, shoving Pacey into the locker infront of him, holding him there.  
  
"DuGrey, man... nothing. It was just talk... I wasn't going to try to do anything..." Pacey said frantic, trying to get out of the way of the wrath of Tristan DuGrey.  
  
Tristan began to laugh an angry laugh, one that meant this Pacey kid was going to pay. Tristan slammed Pacey into the locker once again, letting him fall to the floor.  
  
"If I EVER hear you talking about MY girlfriend, if you ever look at her like that, if you even try talking to her, you will die." Tristan growled angrily, kicking the boy once before calling his boys out of there.  
  
Pacey Johnson just say on the floor, his sides and back aching from the younger boys attack. Not being able to help himself, he glanced down the hall where Tristan was trying to talk to an upset Rory. Letting his eyes travel up and down her, Pacey smiled. 'You can't protect her forever DuGrey... and you can't always keep her to yourself. Rory Gilmore, you'll be mine...'  
  
Down the hall, Tristan had Rory backed up against the lockers. Placing his hands on the sides of her hips, he stepped closer.  
  
"Baby, don't be mad at me." Tristan said, leaning his head down to look into her eyes. He watched sadly as a tear slid down Rory's porcelain cheek. Swiping it away with his thumb, he leaned down and kissed Rory's eyelids.  
  
"Ror..." Tristan tried again, moving closer to her.  
  
"You broke a promise Tristan." Rory said so quietly, it didn't even sound like words. But, Tristan caught it. Tristan stared deep into Rory's eyes and saw the hurt. He put that there. He made her cry. He was hurting her...  
  
"No... Rory... I didn't fight him." Tristan tried, bending down a little so they were eye level. "I didn't fight him..." Tristan repeated again, his voice begging.  
  
Rory cast her eyes downward. Tristan's voice sounded so pleading and helpless. Looking up, she saw how sorry he was and how scared he was that she wouldn't forgive him.  
  
Wrapping her arms around Tristan's neck, she pulled him to her, holding on tightly, grasping him, as if she was afraid to let go...   
  
Tristan wrapped his arms tightly around her, resting his chin on her shoulder, breathing in her scent. Afraid to let go, he whispered gently into her ear, "I didn't mean to scare you, Ror. I love you..."   
  
Wrapping her arms around him more tightly, she pressed herself more firmly against him. "I love you, too." Rory said quietly, then added quickly "Can we leave?"  
  
Pulling away, Tristan picked up Rory's backpack from the floor, and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, "Yeah, let's go. Do you want coffee?" He asked her.  
  
Rory's ears perked and a lazy grin passed over her beautiful face, "Coffee? Luke's Coffee?" Rory asked happily, that afternoon's events forgotten for now.  
  
Tristan smiled and kissed her temple, "Any kind of coffee you want baby." Tristan said, leading her out to his car.  
  
The ride home to Stars Hollow went by quickly. Tristan got Rory the much promised coffee, and then drove her to her house. Sitting in his car, Rory leaned over to kiss him goodbye.  
  
"I'll see you at 7:30." Rory told him, pulling away from the sweet, gentle lips of Tristan DuGrey.  
  
Smiling, Tristan started his car back up, "Until then. I love you baby." Tristan told her, giving her hand a squeeze.  
  
Rory smiled, "I know. I love you, too." Then getting out of the car, she made her way up the steps to the Gilmore residence.  
  
Watching her disappear into the house, Tristan smiled. 'Rory Gilmore... I'm going to marry you one of these days...' He thought quietly, flipping on his radio.  
  
Listening to Thalia and Fat Joe's 'I Want You' Tristan began to sing along. Listening to how well the song fit with Rory and himself.  
  
What did I Do to deserve such a man so special in my life So many days and nights I get on the go while I sit and wait for mister right Baby, then came you Laidback with your sexy smile When you move your body you just drive me wild If you're feeling me, baby, tell me now Because I want you, I want you Baby, no one else Can ever want you like I do I'm feelin' love in the deepest fall, give you the keys and all You even when helped me when the beef was on Tell me what you feel 'Cause I'm feeling something real I feel the same way, you make the Don say Girl, I want you, girl, I need you Can't you see How this love affair would be good for you and me 'Cause baby, I swear no other man can do The things that you do when you love me Oh, baby, you're my lifetime fantasy So smooth, love the way you walk I just love to hear when you talk your talk So if you're feeling me, baby, let me know Because I want you, I want you Baby, no one else Can ever want you like I do I'm feelin' love in the deepest fall, give you the keys and all You even when helped me when the beef was on Tell me what you feel 'Cause I'm feeling something real I feel the same way, you make the Don say Girl, I want you, girl, I need you, babe Slow down, love Don't you see me with my girl, what you thinkin' it was I know you're used to seein' me in the clubs Different chicks, sippin' Cris', just a million in dubs But I've changed, only got eyes for her Believe me, ain't no girl dividin' us We could maybe elope, have a baby and all 'Cause I don't wanna be a player no more Baby, no one else Can ever want you like I do I feel the same way, you make the Don say Girl, I want you, girl, I need you Tell me what you feel 'Cause I'm feeling something real I feel the same way, you make the Don say Girl, I want you, girl, I need you Baby, no one else Can ever want you like I do I feel the same way, you make the Don say Girl, I want you, girl, I need you Tell me what you feel 'Cause I'm feeling something real I feel the same way, you make the Don say Girl, I want you, girl, I need you Baby...baby...baby...baby... Baby...baby...baby...baby...   
  
TBC! What do you think? You like it, you love it, you hate it?! lol, Want me to continue something else? Let me know! 


	5. Chapter Five

Show Me Your World  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Jan. 27, 2004  
  
When Rory walked into her house after Tristan dropped her off, she went straight to her room to change. On the way to her room, she saw a note taped to her door...  
  
Mini me!   
  
I'm at Luke's... I left at 3:30, so I'll be there for another good hour... come drink coffee with mommy!   
  
I love you babe!   
  
Mommy  
  
Tearing the note off her door, Rory laughed. Her mother was nutty... 'I'm surprised the squirrels haven't carried her off yet!' Rory thought to herself, while taking off Tristan's lettermen jacket and changing out of her American Eagle baby tee, she replaced it with a pink baby tee that said "Celebrity" in white glitter letters.   
  
Putting his jacket back on, she picked her cell phone off of her dresser and put it in the back pocket of her jeans and walked out of the house.   
  
When she walked into Luke's 5 minutes later, she saw her mom bugging Luke, Luke ignoring her, Jess giving people their orders with his headphones blaring, Kirk and Taylor arguing, and Miss Patty shamelessly flirting with some guy who Rory couldn't quite place. "I love this place..." Rory said quietly, while making her way to her mother at the counter.  
  
Plopping in the seat next to her, Rory picked up the coffee that had been waiting for her and sipped it... then turned and looked at her mother accusingly.   
  
"You drank some of my coffee!" She said, a smirk forming on her lips.  
  
Loralei's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Nu uh! Mean Lukey didn't fill it up all the way!" The eldest Loralei said, trying to sound convincing.  
  
Rory laughed, "He cut you off, didn't he?"   
  
Loralei pouted, "He said I had gone over my limit for the day..." Loralei said, while turning her head to glare at the evil man in plaid.   
  
"How many times have you been in here today, Mom?" Rory asked, not believing her mom had already gone over her limit of 10 cups a day.   
  
"Only 3 times... okay, 3 times not counting this one... but his limit is ridiculous! No one else in here gets a limit... That stupid, plaid loving, baseball cap wearing man is discriminating against the Gilmore's! That's right... DISCRIMINATING!" Loralei rambled dramatically, causing quite the scene.   
  
Rory just simply laughed at her mother and began to drink her 5th cup of coffee for the day, while her mother watched her with puppy eyes. When Luke went to give her another cup, she passed it to her mother and stifled a laugh as her mother's eye widened and began to smile like a little girl on Christmas morning... She had to control her laughter again at Luke's look of disbelief.   
  
Rory stood up 30 minutes later when she realized it was already 5.   
  
"Mini me!! Where are you going!?" Loralei asked, watching her daughter.  
  
"I have to go home, take a shower, dry my hair, get dressed, do my makeup, paint my nails... all that girly primping stuff that I do every night before I go out with Tristan..." Rory said, making her way towards the door.   
  
Loralei pouted, "You have a date with Tristan? Can I come?" She asked playfully, getting up and following her out the door, but not before screaming, "Bye bye Lukey! I'll be back in later!"   
  
"Mom... do you remember what happened last time we let you tag along on our date?" Rory asked.  
  
Loralei begin to giggle, "Yeah... I gave three guys our phone number and told them Tristan was our gay brother... Oh, that was fun! Can I come again?" Rory asked, delighted with herself for the last time.  
  
Rory shook her head, "No mom... not this time..." Rory said, crossing the street.  
  
"Fine..." Loralei pouted, "What are you two crazy kids doing this fine evening?" She asked, linking arms with Rory and walking the rest of the way to their house.  
  
"He's picking me up at 7:30 and then we're going to Nick's party for a few hours... then at 11 we're going to the Expo with Michael and Stephanie and maybe Danielle and Landon." Rory explained, walking up the porch steps of their home.  
  
Loralei nodded approvingly, "Sounds like a party! Don't have too much fun..." Loralei said, walking in behind Rory.  
  
"Oh, I'll try not to... What are you doing tonight?" Rory asked, taking off Tristan's jacket and placing it on the coat rack near the door and turning her cell phone's sound back on.  
  
"I'm leaving at 6:00 to go to dinner with your father, then at 9 we're going to the Expo." Loralei said, grinning wickedly.  
  
"Stay off of the Ferris wheel..." Rory said, walking into her room, laughing at the priceless look on her mother's face.  
  
"Loralei Leigh! The Ferris wheel is the main attraction of the Expo... well besides the fact that Pet Lover is playing tonight..." Loralei said, trailing off and heading up the stairs. "I have to get ready. Christopher will be here in less then an hour!" Loralei said, running up the stairs, leaving Rory downstairs shaking her head at her mother's crazy antics.  
  
Walking over to the computer, Rory signed online and put an away message up. _ Getting ready to leave... Tristan, I'll see you in a couple hours... If anyone else needs me... Call my cell or the house, I can't promise I'll be able to find the house phone though! Lol, Ttyl! _  
  
Walking into the bathroom, Rory shed off her clothes and hopped into the shower. After washing her hair, she shaved her legs, washed her body, washed her face, and then got out. Wrapping a towel around her and using another towel to semi-dry her soaked hair, she walked out of the bathroom and into her room.   
  
Twenty minutes later, she emerged from her room. She wearing tight lei flares that stopped just under her hip bone and a tight light blue tank top under a sheer blue baby tee that said "Tis' the season to get naughty" on it the stopped just above her belly button, leaving 2 inches of exposed tanned skin.   
  
Walking into the bathroom, she grabbed the bottle of Frizz Ease dream curls and sprayed it evenly into her hair. Combing through it, she flipped her head over and scrunched her hair. Flipping her head upright, she scrunched a little more and smile in satisfaction at the wet spirals being formed.   
  
Before she could start on her makeup her cell phone began to play the tune of "Shake Ya Tailfeather", which meant Tristan was calling her.   
  
Walking out of the bathroom into the livingroom where she left her phone, she picked it up.   
  
"Hey baby." She said, sitting down on the couch, her legs folded under her.  
  
"Hey Ror. What are you doing?" Tristan asked, while he sat on his bed in low baggy Abercrombie jeans and nothing else.  
  
"Getting ready, considering it's now... 6 o'clock." Rory said, looking up as her mother ran down the stairs and out the door, screaming an "I love you!" and a "Be home before 2!" before she hopped into the jeep to meet Chris at his place in Hartford.   
  
"You probably look sexy as hell right now," Tristan said huskily into the phone, sending a shiver down Rory's spine.  
  
"I always look sexy DuGrey..." Rory said jokingly, although to Tristan the statement couldn't have been more true.  
  
"I know you do, baby... I guess I'm going to get off here and let you finish getting ready." Tristan said, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Tris. I'll see you in a little bit. Bye." Rory said, hanging up the phone and sitting it back onto the table.  
  
Heading back to the bathroom, she applied her eyeliner, light purple eye shadow, and a light shade of pink lipstick. She applied clear strawberry flavored lip-gloss over her lipstick to give it more of a shine. After she was done with her make up, she walked back into her room and sat down at her desk and checked to see if anyone important had iMed her.   
  
Seeing that she already had 10 messages from 5 people, she decided to read them. The first box that popped up was Danielle.  
  
ChiltonsQtest: Hey Ror! I know you're away, but I just wanted to tell you that Landon and I are going to go to the Expo with you guys! I'll see you at the party....  
  
ChiltonsQtest signed off at 5:31:09 pm  
  
NotOnlyInFrance: Rory! He asked me out!   
  
NotOnlyInFrance: Yes, I understand you're away... and well, idled... but he FINALLY asked me out!  
  
NotOnlyInFrance: Agh, okay! I'll see you tonight at Nick's... Oh and we're going to the Expo with you guys, too!   
  
NotOnlyInFrance signed off at 5:45:39 pm  
  
NotOnlyInFrance signed on at 5:53:48 pm  
  
NotOnlyInFrance signed off at 6:03:25 pm  
  
FootballStudDuGrey: Hey baby, where you at?  
  
FootballStudDuGrey: Okay... I'ma go lift  
  
FootballStudDuGrey: I love you.  
  
Rory clicked on his box to talk to him.  
  
LittleCoffeeAddict: Hey baby!  
  
Autoresponse from FootballStudDuGrey: Hey, I'm liftin weights or I'm at Rory's makin out. *Winks At least that's what I'm attempting... kidding, we're either at Nick's or the Expo, so if you need me, call the cell. I'll be home around 2:30. Later. _I love you Ror  
  
LittleCoffeeAddict: Attempting to make out, huh? Too bad you're not here... Later baby.   
  
DodgerFromNY: Hey Ror, I don't know if Paris told you, but we're going to the Expo with you all... I got to go get ready, so I'll talk to you later.  
  
DodgerFromNY signed off at 5:49:48 pm  
  
PaceYourSelf: Hey sexy...  
  
PaceYourSelf: I'll see you at Nick's...  
  
PaceYourSelf signed off at 6:02:59 pm  
  
At the last message Rory rolled her eyes. That boy didn't get the hint. For being older, he was a lot more immature than the boys her age were... "Now I understand why Tristan wanted to kick his ass!" Rory said loudly, before putting another away message on.  
  
Glancing at her clock, she saw that she had about a hour before Tristan would be there, so she decided she would watch a movie.  
  
Walking into the livingroom, she put Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory into the DVD player and pressed play. Sitting on the couch with her legs under her, she covered herself with the blanket at the end of the couch and got comfortable. She was asleep before the opening credits were done playing.  
  
Tristan was lying on his bed throwing his basketball up and down when he glanced at the clock. It read 7:02. Getting off his bed, he put on a white wife beater and a light blue sweater from Hollister. Putting on his chain that had his football number on it, a gift from Rory, he grabbed his wallet and keys and made it out of his room.  
  
Jogging down the steps, he ran out of his home and hopped into his car. Starting the car, he flipped through the stations before settling on 100.3 the Beat, which was playing Slow Jamz by Twista. Singing along, he pulled out of his driveway and drove quickly to Rory's.  
  
When he got there, he turned off his car and got out. Walking up the porch, he could see Rory sleeping on the couch through the livingroom window. Walking into the house, he set his keys on the table in the hallway and walked into the livingroom.  
  
Kneeling on the ground before her, he brushed a piece of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "Hey beautiful... wake up." He said softly, lightly shaking her.   
  
Opening her eyes, Rory looked into the handsome face of her boyfriend, a smile forming on her face. "Hey Tris, baby." Rory said, leaning up to kiss him gently on the lips.  
  
"You ready to go?" Tristan asked, standing up and pulling Rory up with him.  
  
Stretching, Rory said that she was. Picking up her cell phone off of the coffee table, she placed it in her back pocket, put on her favorite pair of puma shoes, and walked towards the door. Taking Tristan's jacket off of the coat rack, she slipped into it and opened the door.   
  
When Tristan and she were outside, she slid into his car and smiled at him. "I love you." She said, out of no where.  
  
When Tristan heard her utter those three words, he couldn't help the grin that formed on his lips. Before starting his car, he leaned over and kissed her sweetly. After 3 minutes, he pulled away and gave her a genuine smile. "I love you, too." He said, before he started the car and began to speed out of the driveway and out of Stars Hollow.  
  
A/N: Okay, so that's it for now... I know it's kind of slow and what not, but I haven't updated for about 7 months, so I figured it was about time! Hope you enjoyed the latest installment... 


End file.
